Beautiful As You Songfic
by O.PA
Summary: MattAmy Valentine's Day Story. Matt plans a day Amy will never forget. Bad summary, good story. RR


TITLE: Beautiful as You  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG, pure fluffiness  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one, and the song is 'Beautiful as You' by All-4-One  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: the things in ~* *~ are what's written on the notes.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was already up during the early hours of the day. It was 8:00am and Amy smiled softly as Matt kissed her eyelids. She fluttered her eyes open and was wonderfully greeted by Matt hovering above her.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered softly while brushing some hair away from her face.  
  
"You remembered." She smiled and he grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day too." Amy slowly leaned up and kissed his soft lips.  
  
"So what do we have planned for today?" He asked sitting up as Amy sat up and leaned on one elbow.  
  
"Don't know, you tell me."  
  
"Well, I do have something very very big planned for today." He replied excited.  
  
"Really?" Amy asked shocked. He nodded his head, a boyish, yet innocent grin on his beaming face. "Do I get a hint?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well I need to know what to wear." She protested.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head off baby. I have everything you'll ever need, you'll see when I drop you off at your house in...oh say 20 minutes?" He said looking at the clock.  
  
"Are you kicking me out?" She asked with a light laugh.  
  
Matt nodded. "You'll understand once you get to your place. Then I'll be by at about 4:00pm to pick you up. Alright?" He said kissing her shoulder before getting out of bed.  
  
"But that's like...9 hours." She pouted counting on her fingers. "That's too long."  
  
"Don't worry. It'll all be worth it. Now grab your stuff, I'm dropping you off." He said pulling her out of bed. She complied and they got in car, driving off to Sanford.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy walked into her house, greeted by a dozen flowers on her table. She looked back at Matt, who waved good-bye as he drove off. She frowned, now she knew why Matt didn't walk her to the door. *I wonder what he's up too...* she thought admiring the gorgeous bouquet. She read the little heart shaped note and smiled. *He's so adorable...*  
  
~* Hey Ames,  
  
Happy Valentine's Day. You look gorgeous as always, I'll see you tonight. I love you,  
  
Matt xoxo *~  
  
Amy folded up the card before going into the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
On her table, was a single red rose, and there was a plate of hot heart- shaped pancakes and bacon with orange juice. Amy frowned, and she read the note laying beside it.  
  
~* Ames, did you actually think I'd let you start your day without making you breakfast? Hope you enjoy, isn't it pretty? *~  
  
She laughed. What she didn't understand was how it was still hot. Regardless, she ate it anyways, occasionally playing with the heart shaped pancakes. She fiddled with the rose between her fingers before finishing up and heading upstairs.  
  
Her heart caught in her throat when she opened the door. On their bed, was another lush and gorgeous bouquet of roses, this time with red, yellow, pink, cream, orange and white. She read the card, this time with an explanation of what each color meant.  
  
~* Dear Ames,  
  
You're loving me right now aren't you. Well, in this bouquet, each rose symbolizes something about you that I love.  
  
Red: stands for your love, passion, respect and courage.  
  
Yellow: stands for your friendship and freedom.  
  
Pink: your happiness, gratitude, appreciation and admiration.  
  
Cream: your thoughtfulness, charm and grace.  
  
Orange: your fascination, enthusiasm, and desire.  
  
And last but not least, White: for your innocence, purity, secrecy and reverence.  
  
Love,  
  
Matt xoxo *~  
  
Amy hadn't realized her eyes had gone misty. She neatly and carefully put the card away.  
  
She decided on taking a relaxing bath before picking out what to wear. This day had already been amazing, what more could he have in store?  
  
She opened her closet, and her thoughts were answered. There was a gorgeous dress hanging and a black silk bag on the floor.  
  
She gathered both and laid them out on the bed. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the dress. It was a red dress, with a built in choker. It had a V- neckline, the cut stopping just above the breast line, and the fabric criss- crossed. Amy emptied the contents of the black bag and grinned. She lifted the black lace g-string and matching bra. *Naughty...* she thought as she dropped her towel and slipped into the lingerie. *He sure knows my size...* she thought as the lingerie fit perfectly. Next was to try on the dress, and it slipped on like a glove. The soft material clung onto her curvaceous body, as Amy smoothed it out on her figure. She rummaged through the rest of the contents of the purse and she found everything from perfume, to earrings to makeup. *When he said I'd have everything I'd ever need...he wasn't kidding...* She painted her nails, and did her hair and makeup. She swept up her red locks into a messy bun, with sexy tendrils falling. Her lips were seductive in red and her eyes smoky in black. The ring and bracelet Amy put on on matched the choker of the dress. She spritz on the perfume and slipped into the black heels to top off the outfit. When she checked what time it was, she was surprised to see it was already 3:30pm.  
  
Eventually, Matt came strolling up the stairs at exactly 4:00pm. He looked handsome in black dress pants, a black blazer and red silk button up shirt underneath. He took his hair out of the ponytail and rang the doorbell.  
  
Amy skipped down the stairs and happily greeted her man. She opened the door slowly, and Matt grinned surprised at how incredible she looked. "You have impecible taste." She said as she pulled Matt inside the house and sweetly kissed his tender lips. He pulled away, taking in the full view of his work. Her breasts and hips were highlighted in that dress. He didn't even imagine she would look this good, this amazing in a dress, let alone one he picked out himself. "I don't know how you're going to top this." She grinned as she grabbed her purse and Matt led her to their limo waiting outside. "Good start." Amy said as she stepped inside the black stretch limo.  
  
During the limo drive, Amy hadn't realized they were heading to the airport. "Matt, where are we going?" She asked confused.  
  
"You'll see." He smiled reassuring her. Once they got to the airport, the driver grabbed some bags out of the trunk while Matt grabbed Amy's hand and they walked to this black private jet.  
  
"What's this?" She squealed as Matt helped her up and her eyes gleamed as she saw the interior decked out in red, pink and black. "Matt, this is more than enough." She said thinking of how overboard Matt went this year. He made her take a seat beside the window as he sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Think of it as also an early anniversary present." He said so she didn't worry too much. "And, also making up for all those other bad Valentine's Days and Anniversaries."  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Really. You're more than worth it." He chirped before kissing her bare shoulder. "You cold?" Amy nodded a little and Matt pulled out this soft red blanket and they snuggled underneath it.  
  
As the jet took off, Amy cuddled closer to Matt, her heart fluttering with butterflies. She didn't understand why she felt nervous, but after the day she had, she couldn't wait to see what else he had up his sleeve.   
  
They got to the destination in an hour, and as Matt helped Amy step out of the jet, she still looked confused. Matt, saving her trouble, finally told her where they were.  
  
"Sweetie, we are in Atlanta." He said stretching out his arm to the space around him.  
  
"And what brings us to Atlanta?" She asked before gasping at the white stretch limo waiting for them. "Matt, ok now I'm not kidding. You've done TOO much, you know you didn't have to-"  
  
He cut her off by gently pressing his lips against hers. "Amy, when I want to do something, I'll do it. And I know I didn't 'have' to, but I wanted to, so I did. If you think this is much, wait until we actually get there."  
  
*Where's there?* she mused in her head but Matt wouldn't allow her to over think. He held her hand the entire trip, gently kissing it making sure she didn't go away. *He's so cute.* She teased him by slowly pulling away her hand but Matt pouted and protested, kissing it again to make her stay. They did that for the entire trip, that even Matt hadn't realized they were finally there.  
  
"Here we are me lady." He spoke softly, before getting out and helping his girl.  
  
Amy frowned. Now she was truly confused. "Matt, why are we standing outside an arena on Valentine's Day?"  
  
"You remember this arena right?" He said as they walked inside.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Good. Because, this was the place we first met." He said, his eyes bubbling with happiness as he spoke. Amy's heart melted. "So, since we are not only celebrating Valentine's Day, but also an early 5 year anniversary, I thought, what better place to celebrate than where it all started?"  
  
He was going to say more but Amy quickly cut him off by pressing her lips romantically on his, wrapping her arms around her neck. She was completely overwhelmed that he had put so much thought into this, she truly felt like the Queen of the world. He held her close, his arms wrapping just abover her torso. She didn't want this night to end, and in a sense it hadn't even really started. They pulled away slowly, Matt's eyes still closed as he savored her kiss. She kissed him once more, before releasing her grasp on him.  
  
"Yes, well with that said..." Matt joked wiping some lipstick off him, "Shall we continue?" Amy nodded her head quickly, as he led her to the front doors of the actual arena.  
  
There was a red carpet set out, and Amy giggled. *This is too good to be true.* He held her by the arm, as they walked the red carpet. "You ready? The moment is finally here." He said kissing her shoulder as she nodded and smiled.  
  
The ushers standing at the door, opened the doors and what Amy saw completely blew her away. Tears of happiness and awe flew down her cheeks as Matt held her close, smiling in all his glory. Her hands trembled as she covered her mouth shocked.  
  
"You like?" Matt asked but Amy was completely speechless. She honestly couldn't believe what was before her.  
  
The seats were closed off as red, black and pink silk sheets curtained the area off from roof to floor. On the side directly across where they were standing, was a massive TV screen playing pictures of Matt and Amy. Two skinny screens on either side played only Matt and only Amy. Around the rest of the room, five little screens hung from the ceiling, with screens dangling from them like links also playing pictures. The room was literally filled with roses of ever color and in the very centre of the room, was a table for two.  
  
Amy stood completely frozen as she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. "Matt this is absolutely amazing." She gushed as tears continued to fall.  
  
"You wanna go in?"  
  
"I don't want to ruin anything."  
  
"Don't be silly. You're the finishing touch."  
  
She smiled at him as they entered the incredible room. Amy took in everything around her and the song that played brought more tears to her eyes. All the songs that were playing where hers and Matt's songs. Matt pulled out Amy's seat for her as she gratefully sat down and Matt took his seat across from her, holding her still trembling hands in his.  
  
"This room doesn't even convey how much I love you." Matt said softly as he looked deep into Amy's teary hazel eyes. He kissed her palms, and she steadied. "I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I want you to know that just because I'm a clueless idiot, I do love you so much. So much that it hurts and I want you to know that. You do amazing things to me, and I just wanted to repay you for all you've done for me. You've put up with a lot, and you never once got angry because I got you a wrong gift. You always seemed so happy to get them, even though all the other girls got vacations and jewelry. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said trying not to cry as he watched Amy do it. He leaned over to kiss her and connected. "You make me so happy, I only want you to feel what I feel."  
  
"Matt, I have no idea what to say right now. This is incredible, no words can describe it. No one, has ever been so patient with me. You waited and waited for me until I was ready, and I can't thank you enough. Just seeing you in the morning and going to bed with you at night makes me the most happiest girl in the world. I don't care for fancy gifts or trips, as long as I have my baby with me, that's all I'll ever need. Honestly." Amy managed to get out through tears. Matt smiled at her, wiping some tears off her delicate face.  
  
Matt signalled for the waiters to come out and Amy was shocked to see who they were. Jeff, Adam, Jay and Chris came out in black pants, white shirts and black vests. They stood quietly while Matt told them what to do. Amy smiled, pulling each one of them down for a kiss.  
  
"Matt, how did you ever get these guys to do this?"  
  
"When it comes to our girl, we're willing to do anything." Jeff said kissing the top of her head. They soon brought out their romantic dinner as they ate, Amy not being able to keep her eyes off Matt.  
  
The boys came out again, with a tray of desserts. Matt fed her chocolate dipped strawberries with whipped cream. He'd occasionally lean over and lick the whip cream off her lips as she giggled. Her eyes sparkled the entire time, her heart still fluttering.  
  
The night went as planned, before Matt took Amy to a couch that was hidden in the corner. They sat down and watched the slid show from the beginning. The first thing that came on, was a song by All-4-One called 'Beautiful as You.' Amy cried through the entire thing. It was so sentimental and meaningful how much time and effort he must have put into this.  
  
// From the moment I saw you  
  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
  
That you were once in a lifetime  
  
A treasure near impossible to find  
  
And I know how lucky I am to have you //  
  
The first slide came up and said "The Beginning of Eternity" and underneath it was written 'Year I'. She watched through the slides as pictures from Amy and Matt practicing in the woods in the Hardyz ring. Her hair was still dirty blonde, but Matt thought she looked beautiful nonetheless.  
  
// Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you //  
  
The next segment was titled "Reunited" and underneath was written 'Year II'. It was now when both were in WWE, and pictures of them backstage or elsewhere filled the screens.  
  
// I can't believe that I have you  
  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms  
  
I've been waiting a life time for you, for you  
  
And I've dreamed about you  
  
Pictured in my mind who I would see  
  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be //  
  
Segment three was titled "Our Own Anniversary, Feb 19th" clips from the infamous RAW Kiss. Matt kissed the top of Amy's head as they continued to watch the rest of the slides.  
  
// Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
  
(take your breath away)  
  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)  
  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you //  
  
As the slides started back from Year I, Amy turned to Matt and hugged him tightly. She kissed him passionately, sending him the message of how much this really meant to her and that she would never forget this night. Finally, tears fell from Matt's eyes knowing how happy he made her, and how happy she made him.  
  
Matt asked her if she wanted to dance and she agreed. As they danced infront of the large screen, her heart continued to race.  
  
"Your heart's beating fast. You alright?" He whispered as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist and Amy's head was against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his body.  
  
"I can't believe you pulled such a spectacular thing. It's absolutely breath-taking, I hope I'm not dreaming."  
  
"Trust me, life with you has always been a dream and I never want to wake up." He said causing Amy's heart to melt once again as he kissed her gorgeous lips.  
  
// I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
  
(take your breath away)  
  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you  
  
From the moment I saw you  
  
From the moment I looked into your eyes //  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys, Happy Valentine's Day!!! I thought it be fitting to write a Valentine's Day fic, so I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you and your other had a great V-Day.  
  
Read and Review, thanks!!!  
  
Lots of Luv! 


End file.
